


You are mine

by Hawkseyebrow



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Hermann Gottlieb, Bubble Bath, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Pet Names, Top Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkseyebrow/pseuds/Hawkseyebrow
Summary: Hermann has been Newton's sub for quite some time. The scenes they do together are just a normal part of their lives by now, but it doesn't make them less exciting.





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeleton_twins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_twins/gifts).



Hermann whimpered quietly when he shifted. New position made the dildo that was steadily fucking into him change the angle. He felt a warm hand run through his hair and a shush coming from somewhere to his left. He moved his head towards the sound and opened his eyes. 

And then he whimpered again, a bit louder this time. Standing above him was Newton and he looked… powerful. Clad in tight, black, leather pants that he took out of their shared wardrobe only for scenes and that by now caused a pavlovian reaction in his sub, paired with and an equally tight, plain, also black tank top that made his tattoos seem even more colourful than they normally were.

Newton’s hand slid from Hermann’s hair onto his cheek and rested there for a moment, his thumb swiping gently across the sub’s parted lips. The mathematician’s tongue darted out to lick at it tentatively. He was rewarded with a small smile.

“Light?” asked Newton and Hermann’s eyes rolled back into his skull. His dom’s voice was so rough and low that he couldn’t help but get insanely aroused every time he heard the other scientist speak in that manner.

Besides, he was already in that nice place where everything was so simple and pleasurable. He was laying on his stomach, hips propped up on several pillows, his ass sticking up at just the right angle that let him keep this position for long without his leg acting up. His arms were tied to the headboard with smooth pieces of material. The scientists quickly discovered that both of them preferred this sort of restraints over anything rough. And behind him, between his spread legs, there was a fucking machine, on the lowest possible setting, pounding into him slowly, but steadily. It was a really nice sensation, without being too intense to become uncomfortable after a while.

Hermann got shook out of his thoughts, quite literally, when Newton tightly grabbed his hair and waggled his head, pulling on his hair. The pain brought the sub back to reality.

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer.” stated the dom calmly, not letting go of the hair.

“Green.” gasped Hermann and hissed when Newton tightened his grip. “Master!” he added quickly. “Green, master!”

Newton smiled, pleased that he didn't have to verbally remind him about the title they agreed on. It was a little over the top, but Hermann vetoed using much simpler ‘sir' almost immediately after the subject was brought up, reasoning that they were, after all, living in a military base and it would just make official meetings unnecessarily uncomfortable for both of them. At first, Newton wasn't sure about it, but he grew to like the word after hearing it a few times. There was just something about uptight Hermann calling anyone, and more importantly Newton, his ‘master’ that was just so empowering. As soon as he started feeling that way, Newton also began to insist on Hermann calling him that on every occasion. The sub was usually quiet during scenes, so it wasn't that often, but it only made it sweeter when he did hear it.

Newton let go of the hair he was holding and ran his palm delicately on Hermann's neck and back, barely touching his sub. The mathematician arched his body, seeking a firmer point of contact, but to no avail. The other scientist just went on over his ass and leg, finally reaching one of the ankles that were bound to the machine. The dom squeezed it beneath his fingers and moved away, rummaging in the box of toys opened on the nearby desk.

Hermann stirred in anticipation, testing the restraints and, yet again, finding them not budging. He hadn't expected anything less, but the sensation of being held in place combined with the knowledge that it was Newton who put him there was so freeing. He didn’t need to worry about anything here. He didn’t need to pretend or hide behind his numbers. He could just enjoy himself, because Newton would take care of everything. He simply knew that he would.

“How do you feel about it?” came that beautiful voice again. Only then did Hermann realize, that his eyes had fallen closed again. He opened them to see Newton holding a blindfold.

“Thank you, master.” he said with a smile, letting his eyelids fall down yet again. He felt the biologist buckle the straps, securing the blindfold in place and then petting his hair again. 

“Good boy.” praised Newton and ghosted his hand over slight goosebumps that appeared on his lover’s arms upon hearing it. He then reached for the lube and added some more to Hermann’s already wet asshole. He knew perfectly well that he was adding much more than was strictly necessary, but he wanted to make sure that the machine wouldn’t hurt his sub in any way. The added bonus was how deliciously wet and glistening Hermann’s whole ass was by now.

Newton reached out and kneaded both buttocks with his hands, leaning down to place a wet kiss on the small of the other man’s back. The mathematician gasped and groaned, shifting in his restrains only to let out another helpless sound. The dom slapped his ass, just because he could. Then he wiped his hands on a previously-prepared towel. The next thing he wanted to do required his hands not to be slippery.

He quickly adjusted himself in the tight pants and turned back towards the desk. After a few seconds, Hermann could feel the speed of the machine increase just a little bit. It still didn’t provide enough stimulation to push him close to an orgasm, but it still pounded into him mercilessly.

Just a few seconds later he felt something hot and weird touch his shoulder blade. He flinched, instinctively trying to hide from the next small spot of hotness, but he couldn’t. His breath was coming out short and heavy when he finally realized what it was.

Hot wax.

And judging by the sensation itself his dom wasn’t just randomly pouring it over him. There was a pattern there. Newton was actually drawing something on his back with hot wax. Hermann was trying to figure out what it was when suddenly something cold touched his side and he jerked violently, screeching in surprise. Not that it changed his position that much, but he couldn’t help it. 

Newton chuckled quietly, putting the ice cube away. He watched his sub squirm nervously and bite his lower lip, now expecting the cold touch of ice at any moment. The dom reached and put two of his fingers to Hermann’s mouth, watching as he caught them and started sucking with a loud moan escaping him at the sensation of chilly fingers on his hot tongue.

When his digits got warmed up, Newton took his hand away and went back to the task of creating wax lines on his lover. He used red candles and marvelled at how amazing the cooling wax looked on his sub, how the colour stood out sharply against the fair skin. He only picked another ice cube up when he was finished and traced the outline of his design with it. 

Hermann shivered in response and then furrowed his brows because the path of the ice cube seemed vaguely familiar.

“Did-” when he tried to ask about his, he found out that his voice was rough beyond recognition. He had to clear his throat. “Did you draw your initials on me?” he asked. Newton leaned down abruptly, his mouth ending up right next to Hermann’s ear.

“You are mine.” he whispered hoarsely, causing his sub to take a sharp intake of breath. Newton used his free hand to tilt Hermann’s head away, exposing his throat and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin there. The mathematician shuddered helplessly, his cock twitching where it was trapped against his stomach. 

“Please.” he breathed, clamping his palms into fists and then relaxing them again. He could feel the texture of Newton’s leather pants where they were pressed against his body as the biologist leaned down. They were so warm and soft.

“What do you need, darling?” asked Newton, letting go of his sub’s head and swiping his hands firmly down his sides.

“More.” gasped Hermann, grinding his hips on the pillows below him, seeking friction. The other man obliged immediately, standing up and turning the intensity of the machine to a higher setting. He then unzipped his pants, too aroused to keep them on any longer. He hastily added more lube to Hermann’s hole, just to be safe and lined himself up with the sub’s mouth. 

Hermann didn’t really need any prompting besides a slight touch of the head of Newton’s dick to his lips to open them up. The dom just slid right in, already aware of the other man’s limitations, or rather lack thereof. He had literally no gag reflex, something that Newton was delighted to find out and took advantage of quite often since. It meant that now he could just let go and fuck Hermann’s mouth in tandem with the dildo fucking his ass.

He buried his hands in Hermann’s hair yet again, messing them up even further and holding his head in place. The angle was a bit awkward, so Newton couldn’t push all the way in, but it didn’t stop either of them from being enthusiastic about the blowjob. Hermann was letting out all the delicious noises on every exhale now, his eyes watering under the blindfold and his hips rutting against the pillows as much as they could.

He knew that if it became too much he could knock on the headboard to stop the whole scene. He knew that it would probably be enough to let out a different kind of distressed noise and that alone would make Newton stop and check in with him. And that thought made him moan loudly on his dom’s cock.

The knowledge that Newton was using him as he pleased, but only as long as he let him felt so good. He was in control by choosing to let go of all the control he had. By giving Newton everything, but his right to stop anytime. In return, he got all of Newton’s attention, normally scattered over a thousand little things at once, focused solely on him and him alone. It was intoxicating every time, no matter how often they did it.

“Good boy.” gasped Newton, switching the fucking machine even higher up. Hermann hummed in agreement. Oh, yes. Yes, he was. The biologist stopped with his cock buried as far as it could go in the other man’s throat and reached behind him to add more lube. At this point, he was just being paranoid, but it didn’t stop him from doing it anyway. When he was done, he slid out of his sub’s mouth, leaving him red-faced and gasping for breath and squeezed the base of his own cock, trying not to come just yet.

He then bent down and claimed Hermann’s mouth in a rough kiss, scraping his nails on the mathematician’s back and the nape of his neck, taking a bit of the solidified wax with him in the process and ruining the lettering.

Hermann felt like he was flying. He found a position that made the dildo hit his prostate over and over again with a steady, rapid pace. Everything was so intense and he was just so, so close. Newton let go of his mouth and he took a deeper breath to tell him, to beg for a release.

“Come for me, darling.” he heard instead and, just like that, he cried out and came untouched.

Newton blinked in surprise and stopped his hand mid-air where he was reaching for the other man’s dick. He didn’t really expect that to work. He scrambled to turn the machine down to its lowest setting again when he heard Hermann whine uncomfortably. The sub shuddered with pleasure, Newton moving his warm hand in circles on his back.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m right here.” the biologist babbled quietly, ignoring his own erection for now. “You were amazing, darling, just beautiful. You came just from having your greedy little hole pounded, didn’t you?” he teased, watching a shiver run through his sub at the words.

“Master-” Hermann whispered, turning his head to the left and bumping his nose into Newton’s cock. He giggled sweetly and, before the other man could react, caught the head in his mouth and sucked hard.

Newton shouted, gripping the sub’s head hard and spilling into him, his face frozen in an expression of pure shock and bliss. The machine remote fell from his hand onto Hermann’s back as he recovered.

“Holy fuck.” he stated after he could speak again. Hermann chuckled in response and then furrowed his brows, letting go of Newton’s dick and biting his lip with a whimper.

“Right.” Newton scrambled to get the remote. “Right, sorry, it’s ok.” he mumbled, finally turning the machine off. He knew that Hermann liked to be gently fucked during and shortly after an orgasm, but he quickly got uncomfortable with it. The dom tucked his softening cock into his pants, untied his sub’s ankles and took the machine off the bed, simply putting it down where none of them would trip on it for the time being.

“You were amazing, darling.” he said while inspecting Hermann’s hole for any visible damage. He didn’t doubt that the other man would tell him if something hurt, but he also wanted to make sure himself. He couldn’t help himself and pushed just the tip of his finger inside, finding no resistance. Hermann moaned and pushed back onto the single digit, making the dom smile.

“You really love getting fucked, don’t you?” he asked, slipping the finger out and reaching for the blindfold. The mathematician let out an affirmatory sound, focusing all of the energy he had left into lifting his head up to help take the blindfold off. Newton did a quick job of unbuckling it, tossing it into the box and rearranging all the hair that was pressed down by the straps holding it in place. Hermann’s eyes remained closed when he let out a content sigh and laid the head back down.

The last thing Newt did was freeing the sub’s hands from the headboard. He gently coaxed Hermann into moving them to get rid of any stiffness caused by staying in one position for long.

“We have to get you cleaned up.” the dom stated, looking at the outright filthy form laying bonelessly on the bed. Hermann grunted, still not opening his eyes.

“Don’t wanna.” he stated, curling around one of the pillows. “Let’s just cuddle.” he added, pressing his face into the covers. It almost made Newton cave in. Almost. He sighed heavily and grabbed one of the small bottles of orange juice from the desk.

“Look at me.” he commanded. Hermann’s eyes snapped open, taking a while to focus on where the dom was standing above him. “I’m going to get the bath going and I want you to drink this before I come back.” he said, maintaining eye-contact with the other man, who obediently reached for the bottle.

“Yes, master.” he stated quietly, hugging the juice to his chest and looking at Newton through those long eyelashes of his, waiting for any other command.

“Good boy.” said the dom, petting Hermann’s hair. The sub hummed contentedly and leaned into the touch. It took a lot from Newton to leave him laying there, but he knew that the longer he took, the harder it would be to get anything done before they both fall asleep.

When he came back, an empty bottle was thrown carelessly onto the floor and Hermann was dozing on the bed. He shook his head fondly and threw the bottle into the trash. Then he crouched down next to Hermann’s head and touched his cheek.

“Come on, darling.” he said, making the sub stir and let out a discontent sound. “I know, I know.” crooned Newton, running his thumb over Hermann’s nose over and over again. “I want you to sit up, sweetheart.” he said when the other scientist blinked awake. He helped him change position and then put one arm around his back and the other under his knees, taking a moment to brace himself and lifting his lover up bridal style.

Newton stumbled a little, leaning on a wall behind him to regain his balance. Hermann was really light for his height, but he was still much taller than Newton, making it quite difficult for the dom to carry him like that. Not that it could stop the sheer force of the smaller man’s pride and stubbornness. It did, however, force him to stop a few times on the way to lean on something and catch his breath.

“Newton, you don’t have to-” started Hermann, looking at him worriedly and putting a hand on his chest. The dom just shushed him and continued on his way, even more determined now. There was the excess lube dripping from Hermann’s ass. Most of it got onto Newton’s clothes, but a few drops managed to find their way onto the floor. 

Once in the bathroom, he lowered the mathematician into the bathtub. The sub let out a content sigh, relaxing even more once he was submerged in hot water and bubbles. Newton took a moment to recover from their trip and then took all of his clothes off to join in. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but after a moment he was sitting with Hermann nestled against his chest.

“It was amazing.” said Hermann quietly, tracing the outlines of Newton’s tattoos with a wet finger.

“Really?” asked the dom cautiously.

“Yes.” the sub moved his head so that he could look the other man in the eye. “Really.” he stated and kissed the stubble on his lover’s jawline. “I know you weren’t sure about the machine, but it felt really good.”

“Yeah, I was just afraid that it’d hurt you. I mean I know that people do this sort of thing quite regularly, but I just-” Newton looked down, trying to come up with an explanation.

“I know.” said Hermann simply.

“You’re not sore?” asked the dom. “I mean, you probably are, but you’re not too sore, like more than you probably should be after that?” he clarified nervously. His dominating, controlling persona was slipping, but it was fine. He was still Hermann’s lover and he was still his dom, even when he didn’t command him around.

Hermann hummed in consideration. “I think everything’s fine, but I’ll come back to you tomorrow.” he said with a smile, snuggling even closer to the other scientist. Newton started picking at the leftover wax on his partner’s back, slowly getting rid of it by dropping the flecks into the water. They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company and post-orgasm haze.

When the water started getting colder they finally got to actually cleaning each other up. Newton used the fluffiest towel to dry Hermann off and then supported him when they got back to their shared bedroom, where the mathematician’s cane was left behind.

An off-hand comment about how the place was a mess had Hermann pinned against the door and being kissed deeply by the other man. Neither of them had the energy for anything more heated, but it did get them both to completely forget how the room looked for a moment. Not that it solved the problem of having to clean it up if they wanted to sleep anytime soon.

Newton took care of changing the sheets, when Hermann dressed in his buttoned-up pyjamas and then sat in the chair next to the desk, re-organizing all the toys that they haven’t used, but that Newton displaced when looking through the box for something specific. He got so focused on the task at hand that he didn’t even notice that the biologist was done with the bed until he came up to Hermann from behind and embraced him.

“Leave it.” he said, gently nipping at the mathematician’s ear. “We’ll take care of it in the morning.” he added, grabbing the sub’s arm. The man stood up eagerly, wanting nothing more at that moment than to sleep. He turned around to find Newton still very much naked.

“Yes, master.” he said with a teasing smile, earning himself a gentle slap on his ass.


End file.
